


Heat Wave

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan is wondering why a boxer claded Phil is sitting in front of a space heater in the middle of a heat wave.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Number 41: You're sitting in front of a space heater in the middle of summer...

_nº 41: You’re sitting in front of a space heater in the middle of summer…_

 

“Phil,” Dan called as he tiredly entered what it would soon become their new apartment.

They were in the middle of moving in and Dan had gone to their old flat to bring some of the things still left on it. He had decided to walk there, their new flat wasn’t very far way from the old one, but doing it in the middle of August with a heat wave all over England probably hadn’t been the best idea.

Yeah, nothing good could come out from it.

He waddled into the kitchen and left the few boxes he was carrying on the table before grabbing and iced glass of water, trying to tackle the heat.

Huffing, Dan called for Phil again as he hadn’t received any response the first time but only more more silence reached his ears.

Frowning at the lack of response, Dan decided to go on a quest around their foreign flat, opening every door and checking every space in hopes of finding Phil.

Finally, Dan reached the upstairs lounge and let out a chuckle when he saw the scene in front of him. A boxer claded Phil was sat cross-legged on the wooden floor with his bare back facing Dan, arms around him as he shivered? Why was Phil shivering? It was freaking Summer and the flat was already warm enough! Was he sick? Phil couldn’t be sick, not now that they were still moving!

Before calling for Phil again Dan noticed something more. Phil’s skin was wet, like really wet, as he had fallen into a pool. But they didn’t have any pool in the house, not even a bathtub.

What was happening!?

“Phil,” Dan said, managing to grab the older boy’s attention, who turned around and smiled shyly at Dan, letting the brown eyed see the gadget Phil’s pale body had been hiding.

“You’re sitting in front of a space heater in the middle of summer… Why?” Dan said, not understanding anything.

Dan walked closer to Phil, but not too close since the space heater was on and Dan was already sweating, just enough so he could sit on their new couch.

Phil chuckled, “I tried to adjust our new shower and the cold water spray exploded on me!”

Dan had to laugh at it. Of course that could only happen to Phil.

He notied Phil shivering again as he tried to continue his story, “I got drenched head to toe, so I took off my clothes so I didn’t catch a cold. I looked for some towels, blankets or even new clothes to dry myself, but I guess we still haven’t carried that here. So, yeah, we had the space heater already here and this was the best next solution so I don’t end up with a pneumonia or something!”

They both giggled. Only they would have managed to bring first a space heater instead of towels.

Dan noticed Phil was still shaking even if he tried to laugh it off, meaning he was still cold.

“You’re still shivering,” Dan said, just remmebering he had managed to bring towels in one of the boxes, “wait here!”

Dan ran to the kitchen, opening two of the cardboard boxes before spotting a big dark green towel in one of them, grabbing it and quickly making his way up again.

“Here,” Dan walked towards Phil, putting the towel over his bony shoulders and switching off the space heater before sitting on the had floor to bring Phil close to him, enveloping the blue eyed’s still trembling body into his arms.

“Thanks” Phil said, snuggling a bit closer (if possible) towards Dan’s body, sneaking his arms around Dan’s waist, “I’m going to get you wet.”

“I don’t care, it might be the best thing with this heat wave,” Dan said, bringing them both to lie horizontally on the uncomfortable floor where they stayed for a while.

Maybe this heat wave wasn’t so bad after all, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!


End file.
